The Emerald Hero
by Kaiser Sloth
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a boy born without a quirk. He will never get a quirk. Instead he will become the greatest hero in the world with the aid of his newly found companion who combines with him in order to create a powerful warrior. In other words the alternate universe where Izuku finds a space alien and becomes a henshin hero! Henshin AU! My first story R/R !Indefinite Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the BNHA Fandom**

 **I've been itching to start writing and this is the fruit of my efforts.**

 **Please stick around and tell me how I did**

 **Without further ado**

 **Lets begin!**

* * *

Ever since I was four years old I've known that not all men are created equal.

Through most of my life I was bullied by my former childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou, who I called Kacchan. We used to be best of friends, hell all of the kids in the neighborhood were tightly knit, at least until everyone else got their quirks while my whole reality and dream was shattered.

 **I was quirkless.**

After that horrid discovery was made, I was beaten day after day by my former friend and was treated as a living joke by everyone who knew about my lack of a quirk. Even all of the teachers I've ever had have looked down upon me.

And there's nothing I could do about it.

I've held onto my dream of being a hero for all of these years, believing that everything would eventually work out, only to have it all shattered by my idol when I was 14 years old.

Who might this Idol be you ask? Well it's quite simple really. The number one hero and the symbol of peace All Might.

I asked my idol one day, after being saved from a slime villain by him, "Can someone who's quirkless… Become a hero? Can even a quirkless person be like you someday?" In response, All Might told me to face reality and realize that I would probably get killed out here before I even became a hero. He told me that if I wanted to help people I should consider being a police officer, which may I add is quite a laughable and pitiable job these days. He also accidentally revealed his true form to me and explained how his heroics were limited due to an injury he sustained five years ago.

Imagine that.

Your idol, the person who you respect most, tells you to not follow your dream. I guess I can see where he was coming from, but that was not what I wanted nor needed to hear at that time. I needed to be told that I could be a hero. That I could save people with a smile plastered on my face, but all I got was my dreams being destroyed.

In the aftermath of my conversation with All Might, I aimlessly walked down the street reflecting on my past and what All Might had told me until I realized that I had unconsciously walked to a crowd which had gathered around heroes taking care of a villain.

 _I came by habit to this location so i could see heroes._

 _I should just quit already._

 _It's already hollow._

I solemnly thought to myself. Until I realized who the villain present was. It was the same Slime Villain that All Might had saved me from not too long ago, and somebody had been captured by it all because of me. If I hadn't latched on to All Might to ask my dumb question this kid wouldn't have had to suffer the same fate as me. I stared in horror until I saw those eyes.

Those damn eyes which had haunted me so for all these years.

When suddenly I heard a voice which was different than my own in my head. It was faint and it seemed that no one else had noticed. The voice steadily picked up volume until I could faintly hear what it was saying.

" **Young Child, do you wish to save this soul which has tormented you so greatly for most of your life?"**

Without hesitating I quickly replied "Yes I really do want to save this guy who has made my life a living hell. I can't just let him suffer because of the mistakes I caused."

" **Very well then child. I won't stop you."**

Without a single trace of hesitation I sprang into action and ran out towards the slime villain ignoring the cries of the crowd and the heroes.

 _I don't care what they say anymore_

 _If they are just going to let him suffer how can they call themselves heroes?_

 _If I hadn't wasted all of All Might's time this would've never happened, so I'll make up for it._

I ran towards the villain and wondered what the hell I was even going to do until I remembered. Page 25 Preemptive strike, Lacquer Prison. Remembering the notes I took, I threw my backpack in a preemptive strike blinding the villain and allowing me to close the distance. After I was close enough, I began clawing for dear life to save Kacchan.

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK! WHY YOU! WHY! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE MY YOU IDIOT!" Kacchan screamed at me.

"It's because your eyes… they were pleading for someone to save you!" I replied smiling while tears fell from my eyes.

I kept clawing until I heard the mysterious voice once more.

" **Strafe to the left child he shall swing his arm down upon you."**

I listened to the voice without hesitation and moved to the left to dodge the swing. Although it seemed like I wasn't making much of a dent, I continued clawing making slow but steady progress. I kept this routine of dodging and clawing up until I eventually was able to free Kacchan enough for him to save himself with his quirk.

With Kacchan freed, relief washed through me putting me at ease. At least until I saw a large green object falling down towards him. Without a single moment passing I dived and pushed Kacchan out of the way expecting to be squished any second and for a great pain to wash over me… but it never happened.

I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. I saw the figure of All Might holding up the limb of the villain. The next thing I hear is a loud "DETROIT SMASH!" and the villain went flying scattering into an uncountable amount of pieces.

The police began to clean up and collect the villain whilst I was chewed out by the heroes for my rash actions. Meanwhile Kacchan was given a hero's treatment for his quirk and his ability to hold out while being trapped by the villain. Of course he was, thanks to that flashy and powerful quirk of his. I ignored whatever the heroes were telling me whilst thinking once more about what All Might had previously said when suddenly I heard that same voice once again.

" **You intrigue me child. Come over to me and I will aid you in following your dreams. I'll explain once you get here. Hurry before I change my mind."**

I wasted not a second and bolted towards the direction I heard the voice originate from. I could hear the heroes screaming for me to come back and actually listen to what they were saying.

As if I was going to listen to their damn lesson. All they will tell me is some obvious and generic phrase to calm me down and to keep me out of trouble.

* * *

Eventually, I made it to the source of the sound, a dead end alleyway. I looked around and heard the voice once more.

" **Look towards the ground child."**

On the ground I saw an odd looking phone just sitting there on the ground. Just to add to the oddity it was pristine.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME YOU'RE A PHONE!" I exclaimed.

" **OI SHUT UP KID THAT HURT MY EARS. And no I'm not a phone. I do live inside of it though. Also it isn't a phone it's a terminal."**

"Wow… so that whole way of speaking and attitude you had previously was a lie."

" **Welp! No point in hiding it anymore. Yeah that persona of me being a knowledgeable and respected elder, it was fake. Now pick up the damn terminal kid and get some rest. I'll explain everything in the morning.**

"..." I began shaking my head in a disapproving manner.

I grab the "terminal" and begin making my way home. It was an odd "terminal" as he called it. Is it even a he?. Anyways, the "terminal" was green in color and had a golden dragon insignia on its back. I put it back into my pocket and continued walking home. I would have time to ask all the questions I want tomorrow, but for now I need some food and rest. I'm worn out.

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Was it good, bad , meh?**

 **Please leave a review and be as critical as possible, no sugar coating. I want constructive criticism as to what I can improve on and I would love to hear suggestions on what I can do with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic.**

 **To answer a few questions, the pairing of the fic is undecided, but there are a few I'm thinking of that may work in this fic. In the end I may give it up to the readers to decide, but for now it can and will remain undecided.**

 **As for if I plan on continuing this, well the answer is right here. Yes I do plan on continuing this fic until I've either grown bored or am unable to storm ideas to continue the fic.**

 **Now on to the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Neutral POV:**

A loud and booming voice is heard. It seems to originate from a small phone shaped object. The screen is off and the voice is loud enough to cause the nightstand to vibrate. One glance around the room shows that it belongs to an avid All Might fan. Next to the nightstand is an bed sporting All Might sheets, pillow covers, and blanket, and on top of it all is a small freckled boy with green hair. His eyes are barely open and fatigue is easily seen in his eyes. He mumbles something out and prepares to go back to sleep… at least until he catches sight of the clock.

 **A few moments ago...**

 **Izuku POV:**

Everything has been quiet for a while now, but what is that small buzzing noise? Is it saying something?

" **...Up!"**

I clearly heard words. Is someone trying to talk to me? It can't be my mom, the voice is just too off.

" **...Kid...Up!"**

Is that my dad? No it can't be, he hasn't been home in years due to business. Then who could it be?

" **HEY KID WAKE THE FUCK UP! I'M BORED AS HELL AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR YOU TO GET UP."**

Oh right. It's that damn thing I picked up yesterday.

With a sigh I responded "Give me a break what time is it anyways. You might wake up the neighborhood."

" **Kid… look at the clock."**

"What do you mean by th…" I cut myself off short after looking at the clock.

It read 05:00 PM. Had I really been asleep that long? Oh jeez.

I bolted upright and said "I need to freshen up and explain to my mom why I was asleep for so long. Oh man she must be worried. I haven't stayed in this long since that time I found out I was quirkless."

I turned my head to the "terminal" and said "You! After I come back you better answer my questions alright."

" **Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say."**

I got up and left my bedroom prepared to set everything straight and deal with my current needs.

 **Neutral POV:**

With Izuku out of his bedroom all that remained was the "terminal" and all of the All Might memorabilia. If one was present in the room they could hear the voice which originated from the "terminal" thinking out loud as to how he could respond to the questions which Izuku would definitely ask him.

 **One hour later**

 **Izuku POV:**

My mom took my explanation well and I was able to freshen up as well as eat fairly quickly. Now I can get answers to the questions which have been weighing down my mind all this time. I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me.

"Alright now that I've settled everything else, would you care to answer my questions?"

" **Sure, just shoot anything you want to know and I'll answer to the best of my ability."**

"Alright first up, why was I able to hear your voice during my fight with the slime villain?"

" **That's because our frequencies ended up being similar enough for communication to be established."**

"Ok next question, why are you inside of this "terminal"?"

" **I'm not exactly sure. All I remember is being surrounded in a ball of energy and landing in that alleyway unscathed whilst being in the terminal."**

"Alright then, is there another name for the "terminal"?"

" **Well that… I'm not sure. You might be able to see the name if you turn it on."**

"Ok well, how do i turn it on then?"

" **You press the power button. I mean it can't be that hard can it?"**

"Now you are just being sarcastic. Fine I'll turn the power on."

I grab the "terminal and look for the power button. So far, I have not gotten much information other than he is probably from space and that our brains are on similar frequencies, which I find hard to believe.

I finally locate it and hold down the button.

 **Neutral POV**

The device turns on and on the screen text displays showing the words

"Boot Up Sequence Initiating…"

"Initiation complete."

"Beginning "Dragon" O.S. v.0.378"

"Registering energy creature signatures…"

"Registration complete."

A green background appears and more text begins to fill the screen.

"Welcome to the new Star Carrier! Brought to you by the Yaoyorozu Technical Institute, technological advancements for the future!"

The text disappeared and the screen began flashing.

After a few minutes the flashing had stopped and in the middle of the screen was an odd creature. It was futuristic and draconic in nature and sported glowing red eyes. It's body was comprised of teal energy covered in metal plates with a completely metallic head.  
The metal was a light green and on its forehead rested the same golden dragon symbol which was present on the back of the "terminal", now identified as the Star Carrier. From his head came out three golden strips sharpened at the edges pointing behind him and in his mouth stood sharp teeth comprised of white metal.  
The creature had no legs and rather floated with a jagged tail composed of the same energy and metal as the rest of the body. His arms were completely made of metal except for the hands which were made of energy. On his chest rested an insignia shaped like the capital Greek letter Omega. One third of it was colored green whilst the rest was discolored.

 **Izuku POV**

"Is that you?"I questioned now seeing this creature on the screen.

" **Yes kid that is me on the screen right now."** He replied.

"I have to know, what is your name? I have a face, but no name to associate."

" **My name? I don't really remember. Everything is fuzzy before the landing. All I know is that I'm incomplete."**

"Well then let's think of a name for you. You can't just be a nameless. How about… Omega because of that symbol on your chest?"

" **Omega huh. I like it. From now on I'll be known as Omega!"**

"One last question, how do you plan on helping me be a hero."

" **Now this is one thing I actually remember from my past. My species has the ability to fuse with other beings in order to get stronger. The catch is that both beings have to be on the same frequency and be synchronized, and the physical being has to be strong enough to handle the stress presented by the fusion."**

"So what I'm pulling from this is that you're going to lend me your power and help me become a hero right?"

" **Basically, yes."**

"There must be something you want in return, right?"

" **All I want is your help in returning my memories to me and giving me a place to stay."**

"Alright we have a deal. So where do we begin?"

" **Well first, we have to train your body so it can handle the physical strain of fusion. We're also going to need to work on our synchronization. Although we may be on a similar frequency, we still need to synchronize."**

"Quick question Omega."

" **Yes?"**

"Am I going to need to use some sort of transformation phrase or something cheesy like that?"

" **No, nothing cheesy like a phrase. If that was all it took then being synchronized wouldn't be needed. Our fusion is caused by our combined will to fuse. It all happens instinctively. Eventually, we will be able to fuse consciously, but even then there is no need for any phrases or vocal indicators. By that point, we should be able to mentally communicate efficiently."**

"Alright! So when does my physical training start?"

" **Is it not obvious kid? Right now. Drop and give me 10000!"**

"EHHH!"

" **In all seriousness though, we start tomorrow. For now, let's take a stroll and do some research as to how we can prepare you."**

"Phew, now that I can get behind."

I got up and put the Star Carrier in my pocket. I put on my shoes and shouted to my mom that I would be back in a bit and walked out. This was it. My chance to finally be a hero. Who cares if I have a quirk or not. Together with Omega, I'll become a hero and save people with a smile plastered on my face! I reached for the sky with an open hand and curled it into a fist. I was determined to become the ultimate hero. I lowered my arm and broke into a jog. If I was going to do this, I'm going to put my all into it.

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Good, Bad, Meh?**

 **I attempted to take some suggestions into account in the writing of this chapter.**

 **Once again please leave constructive criticism with no sugar coating. I want harsh and true fact in your reviews.**

 **As for update frequency, it may be** **sporadic as schedules would just add to the stress of everyday life. I may break into a regular schedule as time goes on, but for now, sporadic updating it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **School has been keeping my busy, and it still is.**

 **Enough rambling, let's get on to the third chapter!**

* * *

 **Neutral POV:**

A young boy can be seen lying on the ground with messy hair. A look around the surrounding area shows a small living room with a dining table, sofa, and a bookcase filled with generic books as well as some comics. On the boy's face is an expression of complete surprise. One glance out the window shows that it is still dark. The boy begins to muster himself awake.

 **Izuku POV:**

I slowly begin to open my eyes and take in my surrounding environment. Confusion sweeps over me as I vividly recall going out for a night run… unless that was all a dream. I checked my pockets to tell whether I possessed the Star Carrier or not, turns out it wasn't in my pockets. That would explain why I reacted so calmly to finding out that I was harboring some odd sort of alien, it was all a dream. Not to mention said alien was going to grant me immense power just for a place to say; as if one would grant such a wish for just a location of residency. Well, no point in lying on the ground anymore. I slowly bring myself up from the ground and began stretching out. Mobility began to return to my stiff body, most likely from having laid down for who knows how long on the ground. I walked back to my room and decided that sleeping on the bed would be a much better choice than the floor; the bed was less rough, more comfortable, and overall superior to the ground which I had previously rested upon. I'll figure out how I even got into this situation later. I laid my body onto my bed, and I was out cold within a matter of seconds after my head hit my pillow.

 **A few hours later…**

" **WAKE UP YOUNG HERO!"**

"..."

" **Villains won't wait for a hero to show up before they begin spreading terror and discourse, so you must rise up bright and early so you can fight evil with a smile!"**

I turned off my official All Might licensed alarm and stared at the ceiling. Today was going to be a rough day. Monday, how could I forget. The amount of pain I would experience today would be ten times worse than before because I saved Kaccha- … I mean Katsuki from the slime villain all because he didn't want a quirkless kid to save him. Might as well start this horrific day off. I rose up from my bed and began my daily routine and went to the kitchen. Everything was just the way it always was except… wait… WHAT!

 **Neutral POV:**

Izuku walked into the kitchen expecting the day to go on as every other day when he noticed a special someone floating and holding the frying pan whilst his mother was resting at the dining table.

Izuku exclaimed, "WAIT YOU WEREN'T JUST A PART OF MY DREAM!?"

Omega replied nonchalantly, " **Well of course; what made you think it was all a dream?"**

"Well, maybe the fact that I woke up on the floor in the middle of the night!"

" **That was because you passed out after seeing All Might during that jog we took last night."**

"Wait we saw All Might!?"

" **Yep. Right after he jumped out in front of you, you passed out and I had to drag you back home. All Might helped and I told him that he could talk to you after you went to this school thing I overheard you talk about."**

"Ok hold up, hold up. 4 questions: Why can I see you, what happened to the Star Carrier, why did all might want to talk to me, and can my mom see you?"

" **Alright. You can see me because I fused with the Star Carrier by accident. All Might wanted to talk to you about your actions the other day, and yes, your mother can see me."**

"So that means the Star Carrier is fused with you right now?"

" **Yep."**

"When is All Might going to show up?"

" **He said he would catch you after school."**

"Alright that's all fine and dandy, but why are you making breakfast?"

" **It's because your mom wanted to rest a bit so I told her I would do it for her."**

"Mom is that true?" Izuku turned to his mother who had her head resting on the table. She just simply nodded.

Izuku let out a long and drawn out sigh as he walked over to the table, his mind a race with possibilities of his future conversation with All Might.

 **1 hour later…**

Izuku ran out of his apartment like a madman with Omega tailing behind at a similar speed.

"How did you screw up making an omelette 3 times!?"

" **Look it's kind of hard to make food when you aren't used to the new weight of your body!"**

"Also, why are you still fused!?"

" **I don't know how to unfuse!"**

"Ahh whatever, it doesn't matter for now. We have to focus on getting to school on time."

The boy and his energy creature were stared at by everyone who they passed on their mad dash to get to their destination on time. It was not everyday that you saw a green head of hair arguing with a floating metallic creature.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

 **Izuku POV:**

My heart was pounding and my breath was shallow. I ran my heart out and made it on time to the classroom. I took a deep breath and opened the classroom door and quickly made my way to my seat. I had told Omega to wait for me in the shed where I hide at during lunch to avoid being beaten. For now, I needed to get through today while minimizing the attention I receive. I looked around and guessed that no one paid me any mind, which is a good thing for keeping a low profile. I stole a glance at Kacchan's desk and noticed that he was missing today. Oh well, it doesn't bother me; in fact, it helps me in maintaining a low profile. After making my observation, the bell rang and the homeroom teacher walked in. I settled into my seat and prepared for the next class.

 **A few hours later…**

Yeesh, classes are so boring. I'm just glad that I'm almost done with the day. I guess I'll make my way to the shed and eat the bento my mo…

"CRAAPPP!"I accidentally yelled out at the top of my lungs.

I quickly covered my mouth after I realized I had said that out loud and made my way to the store, which was located on the first floor of the school, and bought two rolls of bread. I then made my way to the shed by taking a few unpopulated routes i knew of, to avoid contact with anyone who may, even in the slightest, be interested in harassing me for my status within the school.

I looked around to check if the coast was clear and entered the shed, releasing a breath which I unknowingly was holding.

"Oi Omega do you need to eat food; if so I have an extra bread for you" I told my flying alien companion

" **As far as I'm aware, I don't need food. My body is powered from radio waves, solar energy, and our bond allowing me to sap some of your energy if needed."** He promptly replied.

"Well that's good to know I guess. Have you figured out yet how to unfused with the Star Carrier?"

" **I have a theory that I'm not sure if I want to test yet; my train of thought led me to the conclusion that if I touch my emblem the fusion may be undone."**

"How come you haven't tested it yet?"

" **That's because I wasn't too keen on cancelling my fusion just yet."**

"Have it your way then." I sat down in my usual place, on top of an extra desk which was located right next to a window which could only be looked through on the inside, and began eating the two breads I bought.

" **So, what did you even do all day?"**

"Sit down and stare out the window half the time due to the fact that I already know most of the stuff they are teaching. What did you do the whole time?"

" **Well, I screwed around with the tools in this shed, watched an idiot fail at long jumping and flirting, and tried to better understand this fused state I'm in."**

"Sounds far more interesting than what I had to deal with." I finished my bread just in time to hear the bell ring.

"I better get going to class; I am trying to keep a low profile after all."

" **Hold up, take me with you; let me just test this theory of mine"** He moved his hand to touch his emblem. As soon as contact was made, a bright light enveloped him and left me blinded. When my sight returned to me, Omega was nowhere to be seen and the Star Carrier was on the floor. I picked it up to see Omega grinning with a thumbs up on the screen.

"Alright, let's get a move on, don't want to be late. I slipped the Star Carrier into my pocket and made my way back to my classroom. Only a few more classes left to go before I can find out what All Might wanted to talk to me about. I can't stop thinking about what he might want to talk to me about.

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Good, bad, Meh?**

 **Once again, please leave constructive criticism without any sugar coating. Also, I don't like reviews which are just short good jobs and the likes. If you wish to compliment the story, please tell me what parts you liked rather than just telling me that you like it.**

 **I digress,**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
